cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Kelso
Hello! If you have any suggestions for an adventure for Kelso, tell the author! Kelso, to a group of his Gray Jedi Apprentices Overview''' '''Kelso '''was a human male trained to be a Jedi. Scarring events during his prime led him into exile, and ultimately separated from his affiliation with the Jedi as a whole. Much of the following is an accurate representation of his life in the Star Wars Galaxy, qualifying as a branch of Star Wars Legends. Early Life (47 BBY - 36 BBY) Kelso was born on the planet of Coruscant during the year of 47BBY, 25 years before the Clone Wars began. Kelso spent his childhood on Coruscant until the age of 7. At that ag, he was taken to the Jedi Temple by an unknown Knight, to be trained in the way of the Jedi. It was quickly noted that Kelso seemed to have a natural gift for lightsaber combat, quickly becoming ver familiar with The Way of the Sarlacc, more commonly known as Shii-Cho (Form I). By the age of 11, Kelso passed his initiate exams to become a Padawan under Master Silverstream. Padawan Experience (36 BBY - 23 BBY) '''Training After his speedy taking to Shii-Cho, it was deemed by his master that Kelso was ready to go on missions to be taught the ways of the light side. Kelso was never a child for studying, he always thought firsthand experience was best for learning. The pair never went on a very risky mission, most commonly helping with minor skirmishes on smuggler-ridden planets. These kind of missions continued for years (growing in risk and need for the aptitude of Force) before Kelso was becoming impatient. Yes, he had learned many basic and limited advanced force maneuvers, but he was discontent with his knowledge of only one form of lightsaber combat. After all, Shii-Cho was primarily for disarming one's opponent, and he only knew basic lightsaber-lightsaber combat. Kelso soon took on the hobby of watching Jedi sparring matches, trying to pinpoint which form each combatant was using. He began to take a liking to Ataru and Djem So, the fourth and fifth forms. He chose the two particularly for the strong offense of Ataru, and the significant counters of Djem So. He believed by combining the two, he would have an ultimate fighting style. To grow in his combat skills, he put more effort and focus into the study of the force as well. Mission on Tatooine - 34 BBY Clunking, clangs, and various other noises filled Kelso's Padawan Dormitory as he sorted used and unwanted robotics parts from around the temple. He was so busy he didn't pay attention to the quick open and close of the door. He felt a strong presence, causing him to whip his body in a complete turn. "Oh! Uh - yeah, Master! What brought you to my dorm?" Kelso had a puzzled look on his face. "We have little time to talk. Years back, a renowned Jedi left the order to return to his family. His homeworld was destroyed, but we have word of his presence on the desert planet of Tatooine. The Order wants me to ask for his return, and I'm taking you with me." Barad went to turn away, but paused. "And what are all of these parts doing here?" Kelso gave a chuckle. "Just building something. Let's head out, Master." So off they went, a medium-paced walk to the hangar. Once inside, they found Barad's vessel, named Steelwing. ''The two boarded and left the planet of Coruscant. As the ship abruptly slowed, Kelso's eyes widened, almost locked on the sandy planet. The ship descended, within minutes it was on the desert. The Master-Disciple duo exited the ''Steelwing and began the long treacherous journey. Barad didn't exactly say where the two were going, but there was a deep feeling of fear growing in Kelso. Suddenly, Master Silverstream stopped, throwing his hand out to halt the boy. One hand reached for the lightsaber hilt on his belt. Within the blink of an eye, a group of Tuskens appeared in front of the Jedi, all barking in screaming in a derogatory tone. Rifles were pointed. The two were surrounded. Kelso was frozen solid, out of pure uneasiness about the Raiders. One sandperson barked unintelligibly. Kelso did not respond. "Kel, move it." Barad said calmly. Kelso shuddered, and moved. The two were taken by their captors to a hut between a few sand dunes. After a long and agonizing wait for the Padawan, a Raider walked in, but felt different to the boy. "Who are you?" The Raider asked in a low tone. This confused Kelso. He never knew of a clear-speaking Tusken. "We've come from Coruscant, Sharad," the captured Jedi Master. The newly met Raider tilted his head. "I can't do that, I've told the Order no a thousand times already. I'm tired of this!" Sharad didn't take any other replies, but left the hut, letting the Jedi go in peace. On the way back, Kelso confided in his Master about his apparent fear of the Tusken. Master Silverstream was surprised to hear that Kelso felt the good-nature of Sharad Hett. Just then, the conversation became more serious. Barad stopped, his face was white. Kelso sensed the murders of a group of citizens as well. It was a fast break to the small village where the Tusken Raiders were stealing, killing, and destroying all there was. Barad had stopped, but Kelso pressed on. The Jedi Master was yellng for his Padawan to cease his approach, but Kelso heeded no word. Soon the boy was in the midst of blaster fire. Barad had no option but to intervene. One by one, Master Silverstream was deflecting blaster bolts back to their sender, but it was all too late. Almost suddenly, Kelso stopped his efforts, looking back to his master before dropping to the sand. A Tusken blaster bolt grazed the side of his face, directly past the left eye. With all the energy in him, Barad finished off the remaining sandpeople then rushed to scoop up his Padawan. It seemed like an eternity on the run to the Steelwing, ''And an even longer trip back to Coruscant. About halfway through, there was a sudden breath taken in by the Padawan. "Master?" Kelso was certainly shaken. "I - I can't see!" '''New Addition' It was a fast ride back to Coruscant, where the Medical Bay was already waiting for Kelso. He was put under, and operation was swift. When he came to, Kelso was still uneasy. Surgery didn't fix my vision, ''he thought. "That's because it wasn't supposed to," a Jedi Service Corps. member stated. Kelso was a little shock that the Jedi read his mind, but went along. "Try these. They will be a new addition to your wardrobe. The surgery only prepared for these to take affect." The Corps. member handed the boy some sort of visor. Kelso reluctantly put it on; vision improving almost instantly. Kelso spent two more days in the bay before leaving, back off to his dormitory. ''I'm stuck with these things, I guess. ''He wasn't sure whether to be happy, or regretful for running into battle with no lightsaber or weapon of his own. '''Scrap ' In the time not spent studying the ways of the Force, Kelso began to build an astromech of his own from those secondhand parts and scrap materials. Over the course of three months, he had curated and assembled parts of all different uses, colors, sizes, and materials. It wasn't the most appealing-to-the-eye, but the new droid would work by the side of Kelso for the rest of his existence. Kelso felt proud to have found everything needed to build the droid, all at low expenses. Because of the way the droid was made, Kelso programmed the droid to be named S6-R4P, or "Scrap" as a nickname. = Knighthood Trials, Part I Trial of the Flesh (34 BBY) During the time that Kelso spent in the medical bay adjusting to his new accessory, Barad visited with the Jedi High Council to persuade them into passing his young Padawan on two trials. Master Silverstream argued that selflessly running into battle in order to protect the vulnerable was a deed that proved his passing of The Trial of the Flesh, ''because of the fact that Kelso was injured and would never see the exact same again. His opinion seemed well prepared, both by the Jedi Master and the Council. With very little thought, the Jedi High Council passed the boy on the first of his five trials to become a Jedi Knight. '''Trial of Courage (34 BBY)' As well as the Trial of the Flesh, Master Barad Silverstream tried convincing the Jedi High Council that Kelso's heroism on the field was all the courage that needed to be provided in order to prove he passed the trial. Barad noted that Kelso was defenseless, and showed his true courage by charging in to help the locals of Tatooine remain in their homes, and to try to make the villainous Tusken Raiders retreat back to the dunes in which they belonged. This argument was one that made the Jedi High Council deliberate. Upon hours of debate and harsh criticism, the Council decided that they would also award the Padawan Kelso with a pass on his Trial of Courage. Lightsaber Construction (32 BBY) Wookie Paradise It was a mission to Kashyyyk, to finally find a crystal to construct Kelso's lightsaber. Master Silverstream regretted waiting so long, and Kelso seemed to resent his master for it. For years now, Kelso has been using a basic training lightsaber, which was lost on Tatooine when the duo was captured. Upon entering hyperspace set for the jungle planet, Master Silverstream sat his Padawan down for a serious matter. "Now, my young one," he started, "What I am about to present to you is a keepsake passed down from Jedi Master to Padawan. Thousands of years back it was believed that one Jedi Knight saved a citizen of the planet Velmor, who in return gifted this crystal to the Knight. As fate would have it, he passed it down to his Padawan when he came of age, and such has occurred to every Master and Padawan in contact with it. So this will be the day that I give you this, my Padawan. Take this crystal and do as the myriad of those before you have, or re-purpose it as you see fit. Long has the tradition been followed, but all good things have an end." Kelso took the oddly-shaped yellow object, almost in awe. He was sure that this would be the crystal he used in his lightsaber. A decent amount of time had passed, and Kelso had kept the crystal in his hand. He couldn't wait to visit Kashyyyk. Soon enough, the Steelwing ''made its descent, an the duo was walking in the land of Wookies. There were many unintelligible howls and hoots, but Kelso was just here to visit a holy ground to construct a lightsaber. Suddenly, there was a feeling other than the anxiousness of creating his blade; he felt as if something was calling him. His body swiftly turned left and saw a Kinrath near a hive. Off in the distance he saw a minuscule glimmering beam. ''That's it, ''he thought, ''That's what I'm looking for. ''So off he went. On the way towards the land of the Wookies, Barad had taught Kelso all about the Kinrath, and their hive-distinctive sweat-glands on their back that distinguish Kinrath of the same hive. Without carrying one of those glands on his person, the Padawan would surely be the Kinrath's next meal. Kelso shut his eyes and began to deeply focus, trying to find an answer. His eyelids shot open as he felt the Force leading him away. He took a detour, only to find a recently deceased Kinrath. ''Here it is, I have to wear this thing. ''The boy slowly took the gland from the corpse, and put a piece in his pocket to mask his scent from the Kinrath. '''Strange Feelings' Back on his original path, it was quite some time before he could see the hive in the distance. (... TBC) Knighthood Trials, Part II Trial of the Spirit (27 BBY) Trial of Insight Trial of Skill Category:Sentinel Category:Rogue Category:Member Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Gray Jedi Category:Star Wars: Legends __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blademaster Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Exile Battle Class Category:Exile Category:Smuggler Category:Technician Specialty Class Category:Scoundrel Specialty Class Category:Jedi Knight Category:Force Sensitive Category:Featured Character Archive Category:Jedi Category:General Category:Weapon Master Category:Jedi Master Category:Class Rank:Jedi Master Category:Class Rank:Exile Category:Class Rank:Bounty Hunter Category:Leader Category:Jedi Battlemaster Category:Rise of the Empire Era Category:Rebellion Era Category:New Republic Era Category:New Jedi Order Era Category:Legacy Era Category:Deceased